Zeitenwende
by Linguna
Summary: S1 Lee verarbeitet Karas Geständnis


Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Können's gern behalten. Kohle mach' ich auch keine mit.

Titel:**"Zeitenwende"**

Autor:Medea/Linguna ff.de)

Pairing:Lee centric; Kara/Zak; Kara/William Adama

Rating:PG-13/T

Kategorie:One-Shot

Genre:Angst

Wörter: 1000

Status:fertig

Set:Season 1/Mini

Spoiler:none

Inhalt:Lee Adama verarbeitet Karas Geständnis nach dem Holocaust.

A/N I:Geschrieben für den Foren-Adventskalender 2007

Danke an Destiny für's Betalesen.

…

Endlich sah ich, dass ich nur im Kreise

Wanderte, und wurde müd' der Reise.

Jener Tag war meines Lebens Wende.

Zögernd geh ich nun dem Ziel entgegen,

Denn ich weiß: auf allen meinen Wegen

Steht der Tod und bietet mir die Hände.

(aus „Dem Ziel entgegen", H. Hesse)

„**Zeitenwende"**

Unwirsch.

Unwirklich.

Gefangen zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit.

Kämpfend.

Gegen sich.

Gegen seine Dämonen.

Gegen sie.

Diffus erleuchtete das bläuliche Licht der Galactica spärlich den Raum. Es reichte kaum um die Geräte in der Ecke schemenhaft zu erkennen. Der Sandsack vor ihm, nur eine dunkle, schwere, amorphe Masse. Das Bild von ihr darauf, kaum mehr als ein Umriss und dennoch – es war da.

Er war allein.

Mit sich … mit ihnen … mit ihr.

Unablässig bildeten sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Haut, die auf seinem nackten Oberkörper zu feinen Rinnsalen wurden und wie ein Bachlauf seinen Rücken hinab liefen.

Er kämpfte. Er schlug zu.

Vor sich, ihr Gesicht. Ihr breites Grinsen. Ihre strahlenden, grünen Augen.

Und er schlug zu.

Schweiß tropfte von seiner Nase.

Er erinnerte sich an Tränen. An ihre Tränen, vergossen an seinem Grab. An Sonnenstrahlen, deren wärmendes Licht nie seine Seele berührten. Die kalte Hand seiner Mutter an seiner, flehend - nach Halt suchend.

Und er schlug zu.

Sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt, was er für sie bedeutete. Damals wusste er die Antwort. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Sie hatte Zak geliebt. Zu viel geliebt.

Seine Faust prallte auf den Sandsack.

Den physischen Schmerz als seine Knöchel zu bluten anfingen, nahm er nicht wahr. Das Blut, das er über ihre energischen Gesichtzüge verschmierte blieb von ihm unbemerkt. Sie hatte Zak geliebt, so sehr, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit hatte sagen können, dass er nicht zum Piloten gemacht war … _„Es ist das Ende der Welt Lee …"_ Ihre Worte klebten an ihm. Er konnte sie nicht vergessen. Das Ende der Welt.

Und er schlug zu.

Das versteinerte Gesicht seines Vaters tauchte vor ihm auf. Ausdruckslos, gefühllos war es, eine undurchdringbare Maske, die es ihm unmöglich machte die Emotionen, die in seinem Vater vorgingen, auch nur zu erahnen. Er stand versteinert mit gesenktem Blick vor dem Sarg seines Sohnes und zeigte verdammt noch mal keine Reaktion. Und wieder war es Kara.

Und wieder schlug er zu.

Sein toter Sohn ließ ihn seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske verstecken, aber eine Träne einer Frau, die er kaum kannte berührte sein Herz. Er hatte ihre Hand genommen. Karas Hand. Er wollte ihr Kraft geben. Der Frau, die seinen Sohn hat sterben lassen. Ihre Entscheidung war der Grund, warum sein Bruder jetzt tot war. Sie war Schuld.

Und er schlug zu.

Ihr Lachen höhnte in seinen Ohren. Eine Bar. Dämmriges Licht. Verrauchte Luft. Zak, der sie im Arm hielt. Sein wertvollster Schatz. Er vergötterte sie. Kara, die ihn anstrahlte. Es war der Abend nach der Prüfung. Er war stolz. Er war jetzt einer von ihnen. Sie hätte sein Herz gebrochen. Sie hätten ihn gebrochen. Die Wahrheit, hätte sein Ende bedeutet. Vielleicht nicht das Ende seiner physischen Existenz – aber die Seele, der Geist von Zak Adama wäre gebrochen gewesen. Was wäre dann von Zak noch übrig geblieben – Sohn des großen William „Husker" Adama?

Er schlug zu.

Er konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie es gewesen wäre. Commander Adama, der seinem Sohn mit militärischer Disziplin, aber stolz seine Flügel anbrachte. Commander Adama, dessen Sohn jetzt ein Mann war – ein Viperpilot. Jetzt war er seiner gleich. Ein bizarres Lächeln, das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen, das nur jemanden, der ihn gut kannte, sagte, dass er zu Tränen gerührt war.

Und er schlug zu.

Blut lief an seinem Unterarm hinab. Der nächste Hieb war es. Er spürte den Schmerz. Gleißend zog es durch sein Handgelenk.

Dennoch schlug er zu.

„_Es ist das Ende der Welt Lee."_ Es war das Ende der Welt. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Und sie gab sich die Schuld. Tat er das auch?

Und er schlug zu.

Konnte er ihr die Schuld dafür geben, dass sie Zak geliebt hatte?

Keuchend blieb er vor dem Sandsack stehen. Halb abwehrend, halb stützend suchte er mit seinen blutigen Händen Halt an dem schweren Sack, der noch vom letzten Hieb hin und her baumelte.

Schweiß tropfte von seinen nassen Haaren und brannte in seinen Augen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Mit geschwollenen, steifen Fingern riss er das Photo vom Sandsack ab und ließ sich erschöpft auf die kalten, rauen Matten herabsinken. Auf allen vieren gestützt beugte er sich über ihr Bild.

Blut überdeckte ihr Gesicht. Mit zitternder Hand hob er es hoch und versuchte es weg zu wischen. Ganz gelang es ihm nicht, aber er konnte jetzt ihr Lächeln wieder erkennen. Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an. Hatte sie Schuld?

Sie hatte ihn geliebt.

Dumpf drang der Schmerz aus seinen Gliedern in sein Bewusstsein und seine erkaltenden Muskeln wurden steif. Sie gab sich die Schuld. Und er konnte ihr vergeben.

Er hatte ihr bereits vergeben.

Schwerfällig stand er auf. Noch einmal sah er ihr Bild an, dass jetzt zerknittert, an manchen Stellen zerrissen und mit seinem Blut verziert in seinen Händen lag. Er hatte ihr vergeben. Zak war tot. Aber er starb als der Mann, der er sein wollte.

Mit kleinen zaghaften Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Menschenleer waren die Gänge. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Totengräberschicht hatte gerade Halbzeit. Er würde niemanden antreffen. Die Einsamkeit wusch über ihn wie ein heilender Balsam und als er die Luke öffnete und nur das leise Schnarchen einiger Piloten hörte, war es ihm so, als käme er nach einer langen Reise endlich zuhause an.

Ihr Vorhang stand einen Spalt breit offen und ließ ihn auf ihr Gesicht sehen. Ihre Tränen waren zwar getrocknet, aber die roten unregelmäßigen Flecken auf ihren Wangen und die geschwollenen Augenlider verrieten, dass sie geweint hatte. Auch sie würde sich vergeben müssen – auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Müde öffnete er seinen Spind, das Bild immer noch in seinen Händen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken warum, steckte er es an die Seite seines Spiegels. Seine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit.

„_Es ist das Ende der Welt Lee."_

Zeit für einen Neuanfang.

A/N II: Ich wünsche allen ein Frohes Weihnachten.


End file.
